Kaprys losu
by Yozan
Summary: Po pewnym wstrząsającym wydarzeniu wszystko się niszczy. Ivan musi sobie z tym poradzić. Lecz to nie jest takie proste przytłacza go ogrom problemów i niepowodzeń. Nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli. czy uda mu się wszystko naprawić?. Recenzje mile widziane.
1. Chapter 1

**Witam serdecznie**

**Oto kolejne opowiadanie RusPol. Pierwotnie miało się pojawić wcześniej niestety miałam trochę nauki i musiałam je opublikować dopiero teraz.**

**Pierwszy rozdział może się wydawać dość krótki ale kolejne będą dłuższe. **

**Tak więc**

**miłego**** czytania :)**

* * *

Dzisiaj jest piękny dzień czy mi się wydaje czy słońce nigdy tak jasno nie świeciło?. Nie mam pojęcia, nie powinienem się w tej chwili tym interesować. W końcu to kompletnie nie ma znaczenia, i tak wszystko wygląda tak samo jak wczoraj czy przedwczoraj…Wszystko jest takie sztampowe. Dlaczego się tak tym zamartwiam. Masa osób mieszka w tym obrzydliwie nudnym miejscu i tylko ja muszę mieć zażalenia, wstyd.

Lecz jeśli spojrzymy na to z innej strony, to naprawdę nie jest tak źle. Weźmy chociaż obecną sytuacje. Spokojnie, bez pośpiechu i równym krokiem spaceruje po mieście. Rozglądam się na wszystkie strony i próbuje we wszystkim ujrzeć coś wyjątkowego. Ale jak tak pomyśle to wychodzi mi to bokiem. Przez te całe rozmyślanie o pięknie i innych filozoficznych syfach, często łapie doła a nie lubię mieć doła. To takie nieprzyjemne. Za dużo myślę, to nie jest znowu takie złe że za dużo, najgorsze że myślę o niczym.

Tak jednogłośnie uznałem że jestem żałosny. W końcu jaki normalny mężczyzna przejmuje się takimi bzdetami, a do tego taki o mojej budowie ciała?. Przecież do najmniejszych nienależne. Trochę mi głupio że jestem taki wysoki. Kurde, tylko nie to. Jak mogę być taki żałosny?, w końcu nie mam wpływu na swój wzrost…

„...Ivan…"

"Ivan…"

- Kurde Ivan, ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Feliks spojrzał srogo na mnie, jakby chciał mnie zaraz zabić

- Co mówiłeś?, zamyśliłem się, możesz powtórzyć? – Odpowiedziałem z pełną kulturą, bo grunt to zachowanie. Po moich słowach jego oczy zmieniły kolor, stały się o wiele jaśniejsze i przyjemnie się na nie patrzyło. To wszystko dzięki temu że ładnie go zapytałem. Mówiłem, grunt to kultura!.

- O wilku mowa, właśnie mówiłem ci że powinieneś coś zrobić z tymi ciągłymi rozmyślaniami bo jest to strasznie nie zdrowe. Podobno to bardzo ale to bardzo źle działa na psychikę i na wszystko co z nią związane. Może idź do psychologa, on ci pomoże- Jego oczy spojrzały na mnie z lekkim niepokojem

nie musisz mi tłumaczyć dobrze wiem że to nie zdrowe!. Tak, pójdę za kilka dni do psychologa, szczerze mówiąc małe prawdopodobieństwo że on mi w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże ale warto próbować. Nic nie stracę, no może po za czasem i pieniędzmi.

- Dobry pomysł też o tym myślałem - uśmiechnąłem się do niego po czym przyciągnąłem go lekko do siebie i przytuliłem. Ha ha. Feliks zawsze w takich momentach się rumienił, Dziś nie było inaczej. Jego twarz była cała czerwona jak buraka czy pomidora no może bardziej pomidora, bo buraki są raczej bordowe.

- Co ty wyprawiasz idioto, koś ci pozwolił mnie przytulać? – wymamrotał dalej będąc we mnie wtulonym jedyne co mogłem zobaczyć to jego blond włosy. Głowa była wtulona w moją klatkę piersiową.

- A nie podoba ci się to?

- Może i podoba ale ludzie patrzą…- wymamrotał pod nosem po czym uwolnił się z uścisku i spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie. Nie było to przyjemne spojrzenie. W jednej chwili stało się obojętne i nieufne. Aż ciarki mnie przeszły. Feliks jak mało kto potrafił zamrażać ludzi wzrokiem nawet moja siostra Natasza nie była w tym tak dobra jak on.

- A więc czemu się burzysz?, jak patrzą to niech patrzą oznacza to tylko tyle że ich życie jest na tyle nudne że muszą interesować się czyimś

- Ech, co ci dzisiaj odbiło, nagła potrzeba miłości?. Może niepotrzebnie cię wytraciłem z twoich rozmyślań?. Czasem naprawdę jesteś dziwny. W jednej chwili nic nie mówisz udając zahipnotyzowanego a w drugiej bez wahania stajesz się wazeliniarzem - Odparł poprawiając swoją koszule w pomarańczowo-czarną kratę

Nie o to chodzi że potrzebowałem miłości, chociaż to też był jeden z powodów. Po prostu sytuacja zdała mi się tak sztywna i nieprzyjemna że postanowiłem działać. Feliks zawsze staje na nogi po takim czymś. To go naprawdę dziwi. Zazwyczaj to on należy do tych okazujących uczucia. Śmieszą mnie drobne zmiany.

„Ty idioto!...

…nie mów tak do mnie

…a to czemu?..."

Ivan przez chwile jeszcze rozmyślał o tych mile spędzonych chwilach z Feliksem. Z przyjemnością wspominał czasy kiedy wszystko szło jak po maśle. Kiedy nie było większych problemów poza finansowymi i oboje jakoś sobie razem radzili. Było to takie przyjemne. Ale to koniec.

_Powrót do rzeczywistości_

* * *

**I jak?**

** co o tym myślisz? **

**Recenzje mile widziane **


	2. Chapter 2

**Witam serdecznie**

**Oto kolejny rozdział mam nadzieje że będzie trochę więcej tłumaczył.**

**Proszę o recenzje**

* * *

Rażąca biel odbijała się od ścian, pędząc wzdłuż korytarzy. W których jak co dzień czekała masa osób. Wszyscy bez wyjątku mieli smutne i posępne twarze. Blade i niewyraźne, można było z łatwością zauważyć że oni nie są w miejscu w którym chcieliby być. Ich oczy uciekały w dal próbując nie myśleć o niczym ważnym, zatracić się w marzeniach i zapomnieć o tym że są w szpitalu.

Na jednym z czarnych krzeseł siedział mężczyzna o platynowych włosach. Jego głowa była spuszczona w dół, a wzrok wpatrzony w podłogę. Nie był w stanie racjonalnie rozumować, od kilku ostatnich chwil jego głowa była przepełniona setką myśli na sekundę. Które po części miały tylko jeden przekaz „czy on przeżyje?".

Mimo że doskonale wiedział, że to nie jego wina, czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. Im dłużej się tym zadręczał, tym mocniejsze ślady widniały na jego dłoniach a do jego granatowych oczu powoli napływały łzy. Za wszelką cenne starał się je hamować, bądź co bądź był mężczyzną. Ale nie potrafił. Rozpłakał się na wśród tych wszystkich ludzi.

Płakał jak najęty, jakby coś miało go zaraz zabić i jakby śmierć stanęła mu przed oczami każąc oddać duszę. Słone łzy powoli i bez pośpiechu spływały po policzkach mocząc mu obranie i rozłożone na znak bezsilności dłonie. Miał wrażenie, że w tej chwili wszyscy się na niego patrzą i gardzą nim w myślach za ten niekontrolowany płacz. Tak naprawdę nikt na niego nawet nie spojrzał, nikogo nie obchodziło że beczy jak bachor. Każdy był zajęty sobą i swoimi myślami

Po krótkiej chwili mazgajenia , powycierał łzy rękawem. W końcu płacz tu nic nie da. Zacisnął zęby, gdy sobie przypomniał czyja to tak naprawdę wina. Nie był w stanie pohamować złości. Był pewien że jedynym sposobem by się uspokoić jest zabić sprawcę tego fatalnego wydarzenia. Mocniej zacisnął pieści, próbując w ten sposób dać upust emocją. Powoli zaczęła się z nich sączyć szkarłatna krew.

- Ivan, Ivan Braginski – Zawołała pielęgniarka, otwierając drzwi. Rozglądała się po przepełnionym korytarzu szukając wzrokiem wyczytanej osoby.

Moment później Ivan wstał, wkładając zakrwawione ręce do kieszeni. Po czym idąc w stronę kobiety dyskretnie je wycierał. Obawiał się najgorszego, jednak starał się być dobrej myśli. Niestety w kościach go łamało a to nigdy nie był dobry znak. – I co z nim? – spytał podchodząc bliżej.

- Żyje, Jednak ten wstrząs spowodował u niego śpiączkę nie mamy pojęcia kiedy się wybudzi – odparła, prowadząc go do Sali. Po czym zamknęła drzwi

Ivan rozejrzał się po Sali. Mimo że nie było w niej nic nadzwyczajnego. Jego przymglone oczy badały każdy element z osobna. Robił to specjalnie, chciał a może próbował w tej chwili nie zadręczać myśli nim. Dobrze wiedział że gdyby tylko na niego spojrzał, łzy poleciały by strumieniami. A on po prostu nie chciał płakać przy kobiecie.

- Czy mogę zostać z nim sam? – spytał nawet się nie odwracając twarzą do pielęgniarki, nie chciał by zobaczyła jego twarz, która w tej chwili wglądała strasznie. Kobieta była osobą dość rozumną więc jedynie lekko kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Kiedy tylko kątem oka zobaczył jak jej miedziane włosy przelatują wychodząc z pokoju. Od razu podszedł do łóżka na którym leżał Feliks.

Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jego twarz była cała w plastrach. Gdzie nie gdzie widać było jeszcze nie do końca zakryte bandażem rany, na czole miał jedną z największych ran, była całkiem owinięta bandażem. Ivan domyślił się że to właśnie ona spowodowała największe spustoszenie. Jego zazwyczaj pełne radości, zielone oczy, były zamknięte a szansa na ich otworzenie w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni była nikła. Na nieszczęście Feliks nie był w stanie nawet samodzielnie oddychać. Przez cały czas pomagał mu z tym respirator.

Można powiedzieć że dzisiejszego dnia Ivanowi zawalił się prawie cały świat. Jedyne z czego się teraz cieszył to fakt że Feliks żyje, i przynajmniej może nadal czuć jego obecność. Ślady wydychanego powietrza, które na moment obsiadywały na ściankach respiratora. Tylko dodawały mu otuchy. Nie wiedział co teraz zrobi. Czuł się tak bezsilny.

Ivan swoją zimną dłonią zaczął powoli i delikatnie głaskać blond włosy Feliksa. Dobrze wiedział że jemu to nic nie da, w tejże chwili egoizm wziął górę. Ivan robił to dla siebie jakoś nie wierzył że od dotyku jego chłopak wyzdrowieje. Chciał je tylko poczuć . Od rana tyle złych rzeczy się dzieje że po prostu chciał się przekonać że to nie iluzja. Zabrał prawą rękę Feliksa i ścisnął ją mocno. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nadal była delikatna. Ogrzewał ją swoimi dużymi dłońmi. Jego oczy od jakiegoś czasu spoglądały w szpitalne prześcieradło. Nie chciał już patrzeć na Felisa, który jest nieprzytomny i wygląda jakby miał zaraz umrzeć. To było jednak za dużo dla Ivana.

Wstał z białego stołka. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka. Wyglądał okropnie jakby…, tego nawet nie da się z niczym porównać. To naprawdę był okropny widok. Ostatnie co zrobił to pocałował bladą rękę Feliksa na pożegnanie i wyszedł z Sali.

Po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia czuł się tak słabo, było mu bardzo duszno . Chciał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. Ledwo co chodził. Ten cały wypadek tyle krwi i stresu mu zażarł. Marzył o powrocie do domu. Po tym jak załatwił wszelkie formalności z lekarzami. Z radością opuścił szpital.

Spacerował powoli ulicą, nie miał siły iść szybciej. Same formalności zajęły mu ponad dwie godziny. Był wyssany do dna. Po drodze jego granatowe oczy z zachwytem spoglądały w niebo, które było wypełnione przez gwiazdy. Niestety nie były one tak widoczne jak gdyby był na prowincji, ale jednak też można było się zatracić.

Po pewnym czasie. Doszedł w końcu do domu. Otworzył drzwi od mieszkania i usłyszał głuchą cisze. Zazwyczaj o tej porze Feliks by na niego czekał z niepokojem a potem darłby się na całe gardło. Jaki to Ivan jest nieodpowiedzialny, że to niebezpieczne chodzić po zmroku i że umierał ze strachu o niego.

Ale nie tym razem- Tym razem było kompletnie inaczej. Ivan robiąc pierwsze kroki po domu. Czuł się tu całkiem obco. Jakby przez przypadek wszedł do cudzego mieszkania albo pustostanu. Zżerała go od środka myśl że tak będzie przez najbliższe miesiące. Po krótkiej chwili wyszedł do monopolowego. Mimo że przysięgał że nie będzie już nigdy pić a kieliszek stanie się dla niego wrogiem. To w tym momencie bez wódki się nie obejdzie.

Po krótkiej chwili był już przed sklepem. Nie przyglądał się za bardzo ale wydawało się że okoliczni menele zostali zaszokowani jego obecnością w tym miejscu, każdy szeptał do drugiego. Ivan wcale się im nie dziwił bodajże dwa lata temu był jednym z nich. Panuje nawet opinia że swoje już w życiu wypił. Jednak to była naprawdę wyjątkowa sytuacja. A on przyrzekał sobie w myślach że to będzie tylko ten jeden raz.

Ivan Otworzył drzwi sklepu, które zahaczyły o mały dzwoneczek powieszony na górze. Dzięki temu w całym sklepie rozległ się bardzo przyjemny dźwięk a on wyjątkowo szanował takie detale. I bardzo często uważał że to podstawa. Trzeba się w sztuce na detalach skupiać.

Kiedy ekspedientka spojrzała na klienta i rozpoznała w nim twarz Ivana lekko się zdziwiła. Jednak po chwili jej brązowe oczy zostały lekko przysłonięte. Spojrzała na niego sceptycznym wzrokiem, była pewna że on długo bez alkoholu nie wytrzyma.

- Co podać? – jej zachrypnięty głos dał Ivanowi po uszach. Dawno jej nie słyszał, mimo to mógł łatwo się zorientować, że to nie było przyjemne powitanie raczej oznaka pogardy w stosunku do niego.

- Pół litra poproszę – odparł nie patrząc na kobietę. Nie chciał być zabitym tym jej wzrokiem. Już sam wystarczająco się winił. Tak więc nie potrzebował obwinień innych ludzi.

- To będzie 20, 50 – powiedziała zabierając alkohol z półki stojącej za nią. Podała mu a Ivan zapłacił i szybko wyszedł ze sklepu.

Włożył ją do kieszeni swojego beżowego płaszcza. Na szczęście sam płaszcz był duży, więc przyszło mu to z łatwością. Gdyby trzymał butelkę w ręce czułby się o wiele bardziej tym obciążony. A tak butelka w ukryciu. On nie musi na nią patrzeć. A czego nie widzi to go nie boli.

Kiedy już wrócił do mieszkania. Szybko z siebie ściągnął płaszcz i buty, dał je na miejsce i podreptał do pokoju gościnnego, którego tak naprawdę nawet nie można nazwać salonem. Był na to za mały. Ogółem całe ich mieszkanie nie było duże, około czterdzieści metrów kwadratowych może mniej.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Była w nim kanapa, stolik i telewizor. Na tym się skupiał i od pewnego czasu w ogóle nie dostrzegał tego że jest w nim jeszcze meblościanka, w której tak naprawdę nic nie było ważnego. Czasem nawet się zastanawiał czemu jej nie wywalić tylko miejsce zabiera. Ale tego wieczora jego horyzonty poszerzyły się. Dostrzegł że pośród tych szafek i regałów jest barek do którego tak dawno nie zaglądał.

Ruszył w stronę barku, jeszcze nie do końca pewnym krokiem. Drżącą ręką przekręcił kluczyk i go otworzył. Zabrał to po co przyszedł. Chwycił w dłonie jeden z kieliszków i zamknął szafkę. Dobrze wiedział że mógł normalnie pić ze szklanki ale on naprawdę nie chciał być tak strasznie upitym. Zdaniem Ivana pijąc z kieliszków człowiek wolniej się upija.

Usiadł na granatowej kanapie. Postawił butelkę na stół a obok niej kieliszek. Mimo że w myślach wmawiał sobie że to jedyny raz i musi to zrobić z tego stresu jaki go dzisiaj spotkał. Jego oczy aż błyszczały z podniecenia, jakby zamiast nich miał dwa płomyki, których jedynym pragnieniem jest pić alkohol.

Ostatnie co zrobił to spojrzał na swoje odbicie w stole. Lampa świeciła na tyle mocno że z łatwością mógł się przejrzeć w tym stoliczku do kawy. Następnie otworzył butelkę wódki i nalał sobie trochę do kieliszka. Po czym uniósł go do góry na znak toastu z samym sobą i się napił. Nie miał nawet żadnej przekąski. Można powiedzieć że zrobił to specjalnie, może i zapomniał o tym ale kiedy pamięć mu wróciła. Nie miał zamiaru po nic iść. To będzie jego taka mała kara a jutro poczuje jej smak.

Im dłużej Ivan pił tym czuł się bardziej rozluźniony i mniej się przejmował tymi wszystkimi wydarzeniami. Każdy kolejny łyk był dla niego przyjemnością która pomaga mu się uwolnić z tego bagna zwanym problemami.

Po większej ilości tego alkoholu, on przestawał powoli kontaktować ze światem. Nie wiele co widział i nie wiele co słyszał, jego każdy zmysł został przytłumiony, a świadomość traciła powoli czujność. Nie był już w stanie nawet chodzić a jego ciało stawało się coraz bardziej słabsze i niedołężne. Nie daj bóg, ktoś go napadnie.

Powodami jego jednoosobowej libacji były, smutek i żal ale nie tylko. Głównie chciał zatopić w kieliszku tą pustkę, która będzie mu towarzyszyć przez nieokreślony czas. Mniej by go bolało gdyby znał dokładny termin wybudzenia się Feliksa ze śpiączki ale wiadomo że to nie możliwe. Tak więc jedyne co może robić to czekać. Czekać niewiadomą i nieokreśloną ilość czasu. To istny sen wariata przecież równie dobrze Feliks może się nigdy nie obudzić.

Godziny mijały a on dalej pił. Szło mu to już coraz gorzej. Jego granatowe oczy, które w tej chwili spowijała mgła pijaństwa. Ledwo co widziały prawie że pustą butelkę wódki i kieliszek, a jego duże dłonie nie były nawet w stanie dobrze wcelować nią do kieliszka. Ręce mu cały czas okropnie drżały a co za tym idzie. Wszędzie było porozlewane. Ivan niezliczoną ilość razy nie trafiał. Był już całkiem upity. Trochę to dziwne że upił się tak szybko po jednej butelce ale jeśli ktoś długi czas nie bierze alkoholu do ust. Ciężko mu się znów do niego przyzwyczaić. Skończyło się na tym że usnął na stole wśród plam po alkoholu, pustej butelce i kieliszku.

Obudził się koło dziesiątej może później. Nie pamiętał wszystkiego z wczorajszej nocy, można nawet powiedzieć że pamiętał te większą mniejszość. Po kilku minutach kiedy tylko oprzytomniał. Od razu wstał na równe nogi. Dziwnie się czuł, miał przeczucie jakby ktoś był w jego mieszkaniu. Po krótkim czasie zorientował się że miał rację.

- Już się obudziłeś Ivan?- spytała Katyusha podając mu wodę.

- Ym, no przed chwilą. A powiedz mi jak ty tu w ogóle weszłaś nie wiele pamiętam z wczorajszej nocy – wziął od niej szklankę i się napił. Naprawdę bardzo go suszyło.

- To było tak, że ja dzisiaj rano do ciebie pukałam ale ty nie otwierałeś, nawet nie dawałeś znaku życia. Więc wzięłam jedną ze spinek, które mam we włosach i otworzyłam sobie drzwi. Kiedy Cię zobaczyłam kompletnie zalanego zrozumiałam czemu nie otwierałeś. A tak w ogóle co się stało że piłeś?, w końcu obiecałeś Feliksowi trzeźwość

- Musiałem, nie było innego sposobu by odreagować – odparł spoglądając na swe ręce od których było czuć zapach wódki. Ogółem Ivan pachniał jakby dopiero co z gorzelni wyszedł.

- Ach tak?, a co się stało Ivanku? – oczy jego siostry były szeroko otwarte, jakby naprawdę interesowało ją to że jej brat ma jakieś niepowodzenia w życiu.

- Ech – wziął głęboki oddech. Nadal nie był w stanie o tym mówić te słowa nie były w stanie przejść mu przez gardło. Czuł że może się przez to udusić. Minęła chwila, Ivan spojrzał w sufit i powiedział- Feliks miał wczoraj wypadek. Został potrącony, jest w śpiączce i nie wiadomo kiedy się wybudzi.

- To straszne! – wrzasnęła Katyusha, wstając z krzesła

- i mnie to mówisz? – zaśmiał się ironicznie

- Jeśli chcesz to możesz ze mną zamieszkać. Natasha się wyprowadziła do swojego chłopaka a więc jest miejsce dla ciebie – Podeszła do niego i przytuliła. Jej duży biust prawie że miażdżył Ivana i nie pozwalał oddychać.

-Uff – bardzo mu ulżyło kiedy siostra wróciła na swoje miejsce, był bliski agonii. Odetchnął głęboko i dodał- Nie dzięki jakoś sobie radze. Ale kto wie co będzie za tydzień, za miesiąc a może i za rok? – Zabrał ze stołu paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego i usiadł s powrotem na kanapie.

- Nie zadręczaj się tym tak Ivan, ledwo co się obejrzysz a Feliks będzie zdrowy – próbowała dodać bratu otuchy. Nie wiedziała do końca jak, sama tak naprawdę nigdy nie była w takiej sytuacji. Nie miała pojęcia co Ivan nawet teraz przeżywa a jednak była pewna że jeśli dalej się będzie tym tak zadręczać dostanie depresji.

- Tobie to łato mówić, jesteś w bardzo szczęśliwym związku z tą…, no.. wypadło mi z głowy

- Elizavet – odpowiedziała z pośpiechem

- Właśnie!, u ciebie nie było, nie ma i z pewnością nie będzie takich sytuacji. Ty nadal będziesz mogła z nią żyć i rozmawiać co dzień. U mnie tak nie wygląda –walnął ręką w stół. Wywołało to potworny hałas, Katyusha wzdrygnęła się ze strachu.

Przez kilka minut po tym wydarzeniu panowała cisza. Oczy Ivana były pełne agresji i złości jego brwi były mocno zmarszczone a usta zmieniły się w wąską linie. Przez ten czas oboje się trzęśli z tą różnicą że Ivan ze wściekłości a blondynka ze strachu i zdezorientowania.

Minęło kolejne kilka minut a może i mniej. Ivan coraz bardziej się uspokajał i dochodził do siebie. Jego wzrok złagodniał i nie był już w stanie ludzi zamrażać a białe brwi poszybowały w górę, gdzie ich miejsce. Całe jego ciało zaczęło się rozluźniać, była to miła odmiana po tym skurczu, który wywołała fala stresu. Ivan zaczął się powoli zastanawiać czemu to w ogóle zrobił. W końcu tak naprawdę nie przyniosło mu tylko żadnych korzyści, tylko atmosfera zgęstniała.

- Ja przepraszam, to było niechcący – wyszeptał jakby mówił sam do siebie. Było to prawie niesłyszalne. Brat Katyushy wyglądał w tej chwili bardzo dziwnie i nie chodzi tu tylko o to że on nie ma w zwyczaju przepraszać ale też o fakt, iż blade światło wkradło się do jego mieszkania i padało równo na niego. Było to bardzo przyjemne dla oczu, przyjemne ale dziwne. Ivan wyglądał jak tak zwany oświecony.

- Och nic się nie stało Ivanku każdego nerwy ponoszą, przeprosiny przyjęte – odparła kobieta z radością w głosie i na twarzy. Powstała z fotela, wyprostowała się i dodała – To pa Ivanku, ja muszę już iść do domu. Pamiętaj jakby co zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.

Założyła płaszcz i trzasnęła drzwiami na dowiedzenia. Ten hałas stał się tak jakby symbolem. Symbolem tego że od tej pory Ivan nie często będzie je słyszał. Czyli mniej osób będzie go odwiedzać, co tam mniej. Pewnie ktoś tam przyjdzie. Ale takie osoby nie będą miały znaczenia. Bo w końcu nikt z nich nie nazywa się Feliks.

Przez jakiś czas siedział jeszcze na kanapie. Próbował nie myśleć o niczym ważnym. Nie było to nic trudnego zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Kiedy go bolała głowa po wczorajszym topieniu smutków. Promienie słońca padały na jego ciało a on dalej siedział w tym samym miejscu. Jak do niczego nie potrzebny i nikogo nie obchodzący słup soli.

Była już prawie dwunasta. Całe szczęście że dziś sobota. Nie dałby rady iść do pracy z takim kacem. I tak bardzo się namęczył, wiele go wysiłku kosztowała rozmowa z siostrą. Więc tym bardziej praca by odpadała. Poszedł do kuchni i nalał sobie do szklanki wody kranowej. Na raz wypił. Dużo mówią w mediach o tym jakie to nie zdrowe pić wodę prosto z kranu, i że lepsza jest przegotowana albo sklepowa. Ale Ivana jakoś to nie przerażało, tyle razy pił kranówę i nigdy mu się nic nie stało.

Podszedł do lodówki i zajrzał do środka. Już od dłuższego czasu był głodny, jednak nie miał chęci iść do kuchni. Rozejrzał się, lodówka prawie że świeciła pustkami a nie jak przystoi światłem. Mówiąc szczerze dużego wyboru nie było, jedyne co udało mu się znaleźć i było jadalne to wczorajszy obiad. Który był przygotowany przez Feliksa. Nie to że był niedobry. Po prostu był to pierwszy raz kiedy blondyn robił te potrawę i nie wszystko mu wyszło.

Chłopak rzucił to na patelnie i zaczął odgrzewać. Do tego stopnia by było zjadliwe. Po około dziesięciu minutach wyrzucił wszystko na talerz. Dodał malaryczne ilości pieprzu i soli. A następnie w spokoju i ciszy zjadł obiado-podobne coś.

Po jedzeniu rzucił naczynia do zlewu, I powolnym krokiem ruszył s powrotem do salonu. Na stoliku do kawy nadal było bardzo brudno. Leżały na nim papierosy i pusta butelka po wódce. Niestety Ivan nie miał nawet siły tego sprzątać. Czuł jakby jego mięśnie nagle zmieniły się w kamień. Jedyne na co miał siłę to legnąć się na kanapie i włączyć telewizor. Chciał posłuchać czyjejś rozmowy. Jego czarny sweter się pogniótł kiedy, chłopak się ledwo co położył. Leżał tak jakieś kilka minut po czym nie mogąc wytrzymać zasnął.

Nawet jego sen był taki nijaki. Mętny i ani trochę nie rozumny. Wszystko co mógł poczuć i zobaczyć, błyskawicznie uciekało mu przez palce. Żadne z ujrzanych przez niego obrazów nie trwały dłużej niż ułamek sekundy. A słyszane rozmowy były dziwnie przygłuszone. Czasem udawało mu się wyłapać pojedyncze słowa, ale nic z nich nie rozumiał. Całość, która go otaczała była jakby wyrwana z kontekstu. Chciał się jak najszybciej obudzić, niestety nie był stanie. Nie potrafił zmusić siebie do otworzenia oczu. Dyskomfort coraz bardziej narastał. A on nadal tkwił w świecie snów i marzeń. Próbował nawet krzyczeć, lecz bez skutku. Dobrze wiedział że jedynym ratunkiem będzie bodziec ze świata zewnętrznego. Na szczęście pojawił się niezapowiedziany gość – Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, który wyrwał Ivana z tej sennej gehenny.

Otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Po czym złapał się za głowę. Dała mu się we znaki. Ta nagła i jednocześnie bardzo pożądana pobudka. Wstał z kanapy, poprawił czarny sweter i spodnie dżinsowy następnie podszedł do drzwi. Cieszył że ktoś pomógł mu się obudzić ale bardzo nie lubiła nie proszonych gości. W duchu miał nadzieje że to tylko listonosz.

Ivan powoli otworzył drzwi. Na korytarzu stał młody mężczyzna o łagodnych rysach twarzy. Miał jasno-brzozowe włosy, które sięgały mu do ramion oraz duże i wyraziste oczy koloru niebieskiego, które podchodziły prawie pod granat. Jego ustała ułożyły się w grymas. Widocznie Ivan nie był osobą którą chciał zobaczyć.

- Feliks jest w domu? – spytał Thoris słyszalnie obojętnym głosem

- Nie

- Dziwne zawsze był w soboty. Miałem z nim iść na kabaret. A mogę sprawdzić czy go na pewno nie ma? – dopytywał się jakby Ivan miał coś zrobić Feliksowi.

- Nie

- Czemu nie?

- Bo cię tu nie chce – Pchnął Thorisa trochę dalej na klatkę schodową. Nie lubił jak się on o wszystko pyta i każdego podejrzewa a byle co.

W chwili kiedy Ivan go pchał .Kątem oka Thorisowi udało się ujrzeć stolik do kawy a na nim alkohol. Był tym wyjątkowo zdziwiony jednak po chwili jego oczy znów przybrały obojętny wyraz. Dobrze wiedział że Ivan jest alkoholikiem i nie uda mu się długo bez tej trucizny wytrzymać. Nawet obietnica złożona Feliksowi nie dała rady go przekonać by przestał pić.

- Piłeś alkohol! – krzyknął na cały korytarz, kiedy podnosił się z podłogi.

- Nie twój interes, idź stąd. Albo naprawdę mogę się wnerwić i wtedy będziesz miał powody do krzyku – Spojrzał na niego swoim lodowatym wzrokiem. Miał dosyć Thorisa. Nawet to że jest przyjacielem Feliksa nie zmieni faktu, iż Ivan go szczerze nienawidził.

- Gdzie jest Feliks?! – wrzasnął chłopak,

- W szpitalu! – odparł zdenerwowany po czym zamknął drzwi i zostawił Thorisa na korytarzu.

* * *

**I co o tym myślisz?**

**Coś poprawić czy usunąć?**

**Recenzje mile widziane.**


End file.
